i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Dong Hu
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Little Tiger | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = (first life) Alive (reincarnated) | KilledBy = | Cod = Allheaven's curse (first life) | Age = ~16 (start of novel) 10,000+ (upon death) ~20 (end of novel) | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = Second Life: Wang Youcai (brother) | Friend = | Enemy = First Life: Wang Youcai (later reconciled) | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = | Affiliation = First Life: Reliance Sect (disbanded) Second Life: Unaffiliated | Sect = First Life: Reliance Sect (formerly) | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = First Life: Mountain and Sea Realm Second Life: Unnamed Realm | Mountain&Sea = First Life: Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = First Life: South Heaven | Region = First Life: Southern Domain (origin) | Location = First Life: State of Zhao Northern Reaches | Cultivation = First Life: Presumably Dao Realm Second Life: Unknown | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 1 (Unnamed) Book 1, Chapter 19 (Named) | Manhua = Chapter 1 (Unnamed) | Book = 1 , 8 , 10 | Appearsin = -- chapters | Quotation = | Speaker = | Book# = | Chapter# = | Introduction = Dong Hu is one of the recurring characters and is of major importance in the novel ''I Shall Seal the Heavens. '' He is among the group of four — Meng Hao, Li Fugui and Wang Youcai — who were abducted and brought to Reliance Sect. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = Because of a treasure, he pushed Wang Youcai off a cliff and later lies to Meng Hao saying that Youcai slipped and fell off the side of a mountain. Because of this, Wang Youcai bore a grudge against him that was only effaced with time. After the Reliance Sect was dissolved, he simply disappeared for a long time only to resurface later as one of the most feared rogue cultivators in the Northern Reaches. | History = Book 1 He was a mortal just like Meng Hao who was abducted by Xu Qing and brought to Reliance Sect along with Meng Hao, Li Fugui, and Wang Youcai. He later reported to Meng Hao that Wang Youcai fell off a cliff and died. Dong Hu would later retract his statement and reveal that Youcai is still alive. When Meng Hao next saw Dong Hu, he was being chased by another cultivator for a white pearl that he had. Apparently that godly treasured pearl was able to increase one's cultivation by one level. Meng Hao deduced that Dong Hu must've attempted to kill Wang Youcai for this pearl. He saved him and learnt from him that Shangguan Xiu was attempting to refine all the mortals on Mount Daqing to anger Meng Hao into coming out. During his fight with Shangguan Xiu, Meng Hao forced him to breakthrough to Foundation Establishment and could not do anything to stop him. Dong Hu knew that as soon as Shangguan Xiu finished with his breakthrough both he and Meng Hao would be killed. Gritting his teeth, Dong Hu gave Meng Hao the godly treasured pearl, which allowed him to reach the 10th level of Qi Condensation and interfere with Shangguan Xiu's breakthrough. Meng Hao then, reluctantly, returned the godly treasured pearl back to Dong Hu. Book 8 Much later, when Meng Hao was destroying the 1st Heaven, Dong Hu made another appearance and was seen in Mount Daqing. Turns out, he became the spirit of the godly treasured pearl and understood that it wasn't meant for him, while looking at Meng Hao (strongly suggesting that it was meant for Meng Hao). Book 10 It was shown that Wang Youcai has reunited with him and that the latter, seeing it as rather unnecessary to harbor a grudge for something that has long since been buried in the past, forgave Dong Hu for his transgressions. He was later reincarnated as Wang Youcai's younger brother, and the two came to be the most famous among all rogue cultivators. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Spirit Category:Reincarnated Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Dao Realm Category:True Immortal